


Rosemary

by LilianaSnow



Series: Pen [11]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Babies, Charles in a Wheelchair, Childbirth, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Mugging, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Old Married Couple, Original Character(s), Pain, Paralysis, Protectiveness, Revenge, Torture, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow





	Rosemary

Peter woke up to sharp pains in his abdomen. He winced softly before trying to get up, immediately laying back down. He looked to where Ben should be, but found him absent. He whined softly. _Ben should be there!_

"Ben?" he called out, flinching when it came out weak and frail. "Ben! I need you!"

He whimpered and grabbed the headboard, pulling himself up into a sitting position to wait for his husband. Wave after wave of intense pain hit him. He felt his body starting to burn up and he tore off his shirt, still crying out for his husband. He curled around his large stomach and waited.

Ben entered the room after a while, returning from work with Erik and Charles. The surgeon took one look at him and ran to his side, gently helping Peter move his blankets out of his way. Then he helped him wipe his face clean of tears.

"Ben, the baby..."

"Baby's coming?" he asked.

"Yes..." Peter shifted, trying to find a comfortable position.

Ben nodded softly, kissing his head before he pushed down his pants a little. "I'm here. I'll help you. It's okay."

"Please," Peter sobbed, shifting and opening his legs. "Please help. Hurts..."

"It's okay," he whispered softly. "I've got you."

Peter nodded softly, face screwing up. Ben helped him remove his pants. They had discussed it multiple times, and Peter had decided on whatever was closest to a natural birth but still had some sort of pain killer. The speedster sobbed, laying his head back as Ben grabbed a vial of surgical-grade lubricant. Ben softly cleaned him up a little before he got a general, baby-safe anesthetic for him. After injecting him gently as he could, he gently started working Peter's hole so that he would be able to birth their child with lesser pain and difficulty.

"Ben... Ben, help... Hurts..." Peter sobbed out, spreading his legs more.

"I know, baby, I got you." He gently rubbed his side, trying to help him push. "It's okay."

After Peter's body opened up enough, he was able to push. He was still in intense pain, but he wasn't as in pain. With Ben's guidance, he pushed through each contraction. Ben gently comforted him, rubbing his side. He put a towel underneath him so that nothing was ruined and so Peter was a little bit more comfortable. Peter reached for his hand, squeezing and pushing as hard as he could. Ben comforted him as much as he could before he pushed hard enough so that it was more like a shove.

After a few hours of Peter groaning out in pain, Ben made him let go of him so that he could pull their second daughter free. The little girl cried out when she was born, and Peter, exhausted and sore, closed his eyes, matching her sob. He slumped against the headboard, catching his breath for a minute. Ben cut the cord and cleaned them up, then offered Peter his baby.

"She's... She's beautiful," he whispered, holding her close. "Rosemary... She's amazing, Ben, she's perfect."

"You are beautiful, baby girl," he whispered softly. Ben kissed her head, then Peter.

Peter kissed back, smiling softly as he broke away. "I love you," he told him quietly, voice hoarse from the pain in labor.

He smiled at him. "I love you too,  _meine Libelle._ I'm so proud of you."

Peter smiled, leaning on him. He fell asleep slowly, and Ben covered them up before cuddling with him.

* * *

"She's beautiful," Charles whispered, meeting his younger granddaughter. Only by about a year and a half, but still. "I'm so proud of you, son."

Peter blushed, smiling at Charles. "Thank you, Mom." He looked at his new infant, who was curled on top of Charles' baby bump. Rosemary's tiny hands were curled at her chest, and she was beautiful in every way. She had tiny pink scales, with soft and equally pink hair. Her non-scaled skin was just as pale as Peter's, and her eyes were silvery blue. She had sneezed from Peter's hair, and caught her blanket on fire. She was beautiful.

Charles nodded softly, smiling at him. "You did good."

Peter nodded happily, gripping Ben's hand and leaning on him happily.

"Thank you, Peter, for our beautiful children," Ben whispered. "I love you so much." He kissed his head.

Peter blushed, leaning on him and bringing his hand to his lips. Ben hugged him gently. Their first baby, their adorable and sweet little Luna, was holding Ben's tail and staring at her sister from her mother's lap. His beautiful family.

* * *

A few days later, Peter and his family went to the school so they could show off to some of the students. Kurt came back from a store run with nothing. Well, not nothing.

He came back with a broken arm, a limp, a black eye, and a crooked tail. He had a grimace on his face that worsened when he breathed sharply. There was a cut on his face that he hadn't put there, his nose was bleeding, and his shoulder was dislocated. In short, he had been fucked up.

"Kurt?" Ben asked, concerned and going to see him. "What happened?"

"I... I vas attacked... He took zhe stuff I got..." He winced, obviously pained, and Ben stopped him from talking. Instead, he took him to the small building Ben had commandeered as a hospital building so that his anxiety about the medicine being kept too close to the other chemicals was soothed.

"Don't worry about the stuff, we can get more. But I'm gonna patch you up because we can't get another you." He checked him for a concussion, which luckily he didn't have, then set about checking on the rest of him. He gently dabbed away the blood from Kurt's nose and forehead, then bandaged his head and poked his chest.

Kurt yelped loudly, shying back, and Ben helped him remove his shirt so that he could get a better check on which ribs were broken. Of course, he was flooded with fear when his hands inevitably touched his skin. He saw a flurry of feathers and a cold hard face, and immediately realized that he was seeing the man who had mugged him. He shut off his power and reset his two broken ribs. He snapped his tail back into place, as it was only dislocated, and put a cast on his arm. Kurt cried out and slumped back.

"Can I sedate you and perform surgery on your ribs?"

"T-To reset zhem?" he asked, whimpering.

"Yes. And you'll be sore for a while, but you'll be okay. You'll be able to heal." He smiled softly.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. "You can do it..."

Ben nodded and gently put him under in the safest way possible, then fixed his rubs and stitched him back up.

When Kurt woke up, Ben was waiting next to him. "You are not allowed to train or teleport until that heals. In fact, I want you in a wheelchair for a while."

Kurt nodded, shifting. He was hurt and whimpering, but he forced himself to sit up. Ben helped him into his chair and took him back inside the school. "Peter? Where's my hammer?" he asked when he walked in, seeing Peter sitting on the couch.

Peter turned and reached for them. "Kurt, you're okay!" He smiled at his friend.

"Ja..." Kurt wheeled over. "I vill be."

"Poor you... come here." He gently pulled Kurt close and patted his good arm. "I'll help you."

"You can't even valk on your own," he pointed out.

"For one more week. Then I'm scot-free to help you out. Come here. Ben, you're hammer's at home in your big toolbox. In the black room."

"Thank you." He turned and left.

* * *

Warren was drinking another beer, then tossing it to the wall. Of course, he was not expecting a person to throw him to the ground. He shifted to see the man.

"Who the fuck are you?" he growled.

"Name's Drachen. You beat the shit out of _meine Libelle_  best friend." He swung and punched him in the face. "I'm here to deliver your karma."

He smacked him, pushing him to the ground. Ben pulled out his tools and set to work with bludgeoning him.

* * *

He returned home a few days after, with a new hammer. Their eyes were glued to the screen.

"Warren Worthington the third was brought in  with severe lacerations to his arms, wings, and torso. He had multiple shattered bones, and was missing his molars. His condition is stable but he suffered a severe concussion and is being kept in intensive care"

"Ben, what did you do?" Peter asked, looking at his husband.

"Picked up some milk and a new hammer," Ben answered, producing the aforementioned items. "I noticed we were low."

"Bennn..."

"I did stuff. Did some birdwatching. Alcoholic intervention."

"Ben."

"Peter."

* * *

Charles was in the shower when he went into labor. He stumbled, wet and naked, toward his bed before collapsing in the middle of the floor. He whimpered, crying out mentally and out loud. Throughout the entire school, people were stumbling and falling. Ben knocked Kurt out, then made his way upstairs to check on him with Hank. He yelped, feeling a searing pain through him as he made the floor he was on. Hank passed out almost as soon as he got to Charles' door, leaving only Ben to deliver his new sibling-in-laws.

Ben went to Charles' side, pulling him up onto the bed. He helped spread him out and offered him his tail to hold onto. Charles gripped his tail and squeezed, making Ben yelp, but Ben knew better than to react. He guided Charles through the labor in a similar fashion to the way he had from two weeks prior.

River came out easy, with a mighty cry and a bolt of pink in her hair. Ben set her off to the side, trying to ease Charles' pain for the second.

Out of that last pain came a sweet little boy who Charles later named David. When Charles managed to catch his breath, he repeated the smallest mantra.

"I can't... I can't feel my legs... I can't feel my legs..."

 

 


End file.
